Compelling Seduction
by abandoned-castle-daisy
Summary: Yugi runs away from to home to escape Yami and his past, only to descover that the answer to his problems lies back in Domino. YYY, suggested JS, YO, YYOOC, and RB.
1. Enter Yugi

Summary: Years after Yugi left home because no one cared about him, he has become a rich and famous doctor, treating lethal diseases that should kill him. He wants to die, so he goes to the one person who could help: Yami. NOT a suicide fic. Y/YY, mentions of B/R, OC/Y, and K/J. Disclaimer: Ya, ya. You know the drill. I don't own YuGiOh or it certainly would be for a more adult audience than wimpy little kids. And if Money Magazine actually exists I don't own that either. ~Compelling Seduction~  
Yugi smiled grimly, violet eyes lighting up with mirth. Finally he had enough money to leave this place forever, and good riddance to it.  
  
It wasn't like anybody here actually cared about him; Yami had been ignoring him for years now, and so had the rest of his so-called friends. The only people to talk to him in weeks had been Malik and Marik, and that said something about his level of desperation.  
  
Yugi reached into his pocket to pull out an envelope filled with cash, totaling $500,000, more than enough to see him through years of medical school. Again the smile rose on Yugi's pink lips. Kaiba Corp's investment in him would be paid back in time if he had anything to say about it.  
  
Yugi scribbled a note on some paper. How about 'Yami & Co: I hate your guts for ignoring me for three long years. Go to hell, or someday I'll come back and make sure you do. Yours, Yugi Motou.' That should cover everything! He thought.  
  
Yugi reached to set down the Millennium Puzzle hanging on his neck, but then thought better of it. The gold could be melted down and sold; that should make a fitting end to his connection to Yami.  
  
/Yami?/ He sent to his darker half. /I'm going now. See you later!/ He said in a sickly sweet voice. Yami, doing a modeling job at the moment, would probably assume he was going to the park or something like that. //Whatever.// Yami sent back disinterestedly.  
  
Yugi walked out the front door and hopped into a taxi, hoping to never see Domino City again. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~9 Years Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yugi Motou, A.K.A. Yugi Kenshii, A.K.A. the Purple Demon, sighed, remembering the promise he had made to himself to never set eyes on this city again, right before leaving for America and med school.  
  
The best day of my life. He reflected with satisfaction. That had been the day he had started a new life, definitely a better one.  
  
In school Yugi had worked hard for four years, graduating in record time. He had immediately started work with the CDC, or Centers for Disease control. Yugi allowed himself a small smile as he thought about his takeover of the Center, from newbie to Head of the Center, with several military titles jumbled in as well.  
  
Once he had controlled the Center, Yugi had started working with the most dangerous diseases, the diseases that had no cure and no vaccine. Most scientists would freeze in fear when confronted with tiny samples of what Yugi worked with on a daily basis. From there the once innocent young man had traveled the country, helping with breakouts and mystery illnesses in ease.  
  
Yugi had been to Africa to examine Ebola patients, and had seen firsthand the effects of every dangerous virus in the world. But, on the other hand, Yugi had gained wealth, and lots of it, by participating in missions to destroy biological agents and bombs in the United States Government's CIA.  
  
In addition, he had been named one of the world's most eligible bachelors by Money Magazine, required to pose for a photo shoot. Women, girls, and even men all over the world lusted over the Purple Demon, the media's nickname for Yugi, inspired by his shining violet orbs.  
  
But now he was going against everything he had earned in nine years, and going back to Domino City.  
  
Yugi stared out the limo window absently, seeing all-too familiar buildings. With luck he could complete his business and be off as soon as possible, but he had a hunch that things wouldn't be that easy.  
  
His limousine slowed down and then stopped, and Yugi peered out the window to recognize a large, modern building and a bright sign. 'Kaiba Corporation', it read.  
  
The chauffeur opened a door and Yugi stepped smoothly out, trying not to blink in the bright sun.  
  
He saw several people waiting to greet him, and several news vans complete with manicured reporters and large video cameras, but ignored them and walked towards Seto Kaiba.  
  
The CEO stood next to a tanned, fit young man in a gray suit, but Kaiba was still wearing the traditional trench coat, noted Yugi with amusement. "Welcome to Domino City." Said Seto.  
  
The man next to him exclaimed, "Yugi! It's really you! I thought so, but Seto wouldn't say anythrggggghh...." The man was getting strangled by Kaiba, who was still somehow managing to look dignified.  
  
"I hope you enjoy your stay, Mr. Kenshii, and I hope that my company may be of use to your efforts." 'Mr.' Kaiba continued.  
  
Yugi grinned. "Thank you, and may I congratulate you for your profitable investments? What goes around comes around, ne?"  
  
Now that he had a few seconds, Yugi found himself eyeing the young man next to his new business associate. The long, blonde hair looked freshly conditioned and his suit looked pressed, but... It looked like Jou. He bit back a gasp. Jou, with KAIBA?! What had been going on?  
  
The three of them walked inside the building, reporters now talking animatedly into the cameras. News that the famous head of the Center had cut a deal with Kaiba Corp had hit the news like a brick.  
  
"Yugi?" Asked Jou tentatively. "Is that really you?" Yugi stared at his former friend frostily. "My name is Kenshii, and you may call me that like everyone else, even though you have not deigned to introduce yourself to me."  
  
Jou gulped and hurriedly replied. "I'm sorry Yu-Mr. Kenshii. I thought you were someone else. My name is Jounouchi Kaiba and I'm Seto's husband."  
  
Yugi nearly gaped. When did THAT happen? Seto marrying Jou, of all people! He hadn't even known Jou was gay!  
  
He nodded his head faintly and managed to keep walking. If this had happened, who knew what all his old friends had done?  
  
Once Seto had gotten Jou out of the room the CEO turned back to Yugi with a thoughtful expression on his face. "That IS you, isn't it, Yugi Motou?" Yugi nodded his head a fraction. Admitting his old name had always irked him. He wanted Kaiba to get to the point.  
  
"I never thanked you, did I?" He asked brusquely. "Allow me to do that now. Without your help I would never have gotten to where I am today."  
  
Seto nodded his head gratefully. "I should be thanking you for this business deal." He replied. "But tell me how Yugi Motou became the legendary Purple Demon. And did you really test new vaccinations of Smallpox in your own skin?"  
  
Yugi laughed. "Sure, but first tell me of how you married Jou? How'd you ever manage to civilize him?" It was Kaiba's turn to laugh, and he told a highly amusing story of how Puppy Dog slowly became Koi. It gladdened and pained Yugi at the same time, knowing that Seto had gotten the one person he would ever love, but also knowing that he would never have the same opportunity.  
  
The CEO went on to describe how events had fallen out for Jou's friends. Yugi smirked when he found out that Honda and Anzu had been married, and had almost giggled when he found out that Marik and Malik had been thrown in jail for breaking and entering. However, when Seto told Yugi that Bakura, Ryou's darker half, had suicided, a single, exquisite tear ran down the Purple Demon's cheek.  
  
"It's all right." Murmured Kaiba. "From what I heard of his life, it was easier for him." Yugi knew that, and he wasn't crying for Bakura's sake. The tear was because the Tomb Robber had somehow found a way out, whereas Yugi was stuck on this miserable earth.  
  
Soon. He promised himself. As soon as I can find Yami.  
  
"Seto?" He asked aloud. "What about the second item of business I asked you to arrange for me?"  
  
Seto smiled. "He's coming to the party tonight. You're lucky he's home this year. He's usually touring this time of the year."  
  
Yugi smiled back. "Just make sure he doesn't know who the party's for, or he might not come."  
  
Kaiba nodded, but looked puzzled. "Didn't you see him at that Money Magazine photo shoot? You both were in the top five most eligible bachelors."  
  
Yugi grimaced. Being the most eligible bachelor in the world had been fun, until he realized that Yami was #4, due to his lucrative and publicized modeling career, which was still booming.  
  
Yugi knew that by know Yami had his own clothing chain, perfume line, and controlled many modeling events in the world.  
  
"No." Yugi replied. "I made sure that my shoot wasn't on the same day as Yami's, and I arranged to get my picture airbrushed into the group one. I didn't want to deal with him."  
  
Seto nodded, but a glint in his eye gave Yugi a suspicion that the other man thought Yugi had more than business in mind with Yami. ~~~~~~~~~5 Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yugi adjusted his outfit of purple silk shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows, tight black leather pants, and a vial of blood on a silver chain. He sported two piercings in his ear and a tongue piercing. All in all, he didn't look like weak little Yugi Motou, so helpless that bullies flocked around him like vultures on a carcass.  
  
The Purple Demon was ready to go. He calmly walked downstairs to he party, where famous celebrities and businessmen were drinking and chatting in outfits like his.  
  
The only difference was that they looked serious and old even in black clothing and leather, where he looked plain evil. Yugi bit back a hysterical laugh and went to stand next to Jou, who was there before his husband and looking a little lost.  
  
"Hello." Yugi said. "I expect you're just itching to spike the punch, but Seto has already given you dire consequences if you even think about it."  
  
Jou's mouth dropped open, staring at the guest of honor in leather and piercings.  
  
"Ummmm.... How'd you know?" He asked in a whisper.  
  
"I also expect that you're dying to sample the buffet table. I'll come with you." Yugi laughed, avoiding the question. Admitting to prior knowledge would definitely have blown his cover.  
  
The two threaded past couples dancing to the hottest band in Domino.  
  
He was watching Jou eat his way through eight sandwiches and a piece of cake when a murmur reached his ears. It was Seto, wearing a black t-shirt with flair jeans, and he had news for Yugi.  
  
"He's here." The man whispered before whisking Jou's plate away and leading his koi onto the dance floor. The rest was up to Yugi.  
  
Silently making his way through the guests, Yugi made use of his CIA training to locate the object of his thoughts. Getting Yami where he wanted him would require Yugi to use all of his skills. Yugi's dark side was a trumped-up model but he still might have some Shadow Powers.  
  
Yugi looked to his left and the swirl of people ebbed for a moment, where Yugi saw his other half for the first time in nine years. Unsurprisingly, Yami wore all leather, with spiky accessories.  
  
It'll be different this time. He promised himself. I will be the one in control. He'll never hurt me again. Yami won't know what the hell hit him.  
  
Yugi crept up next to the taller man, sticking his foot out slightly so that Yami stumbled and his drink flew onto Yugi's pants. Yami turned and gasped when he saw Yugi, but Yugi knew that Yami hadn't recognized him. Even his other half couldn't comprehend the meek little hikari turning up as the Purple Demon.  
  
However, it didn't seem that Yami knew who the Purple Demon was either, so Yugi pretended just be another guest, staring ruefully at his soaked pants.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Gasped the Pharaoh. "Please forgive me!"  
  
Yugi sighed and nodded. "No problem." He replied faintly. Yugi let a faint blush grace his face. "Don't worry about it." He said.  
  
Yami appeared chagrined. "I'll help you get that off."  
  
Yugi didn't mind that at all and they went in search of a bathroom.  
  
"I'm Yami." Said the taller man.  
  
Yugi smiled. "Call me Kenshii." Yami appeared surprised when Yugi didn't react to the famous name, but he didn't enlighten 'Kenshii' as to the celebrity status he had achieved. Instead Yami asked Yugi about why he was about the party.  
  
"I'm a business associate of Set-Mr. Kaiba. Domino is my place of birth but this is my first visit back in many years." Yami nodded, staring at Yugi's face.  
  
"Er, excuse me, is there something on my face?" Asked 'Kenshii', playing dumb.  
  
"No!" Started Yami. "Your eyes are very beautiful. I have not seen purple eyes in many years."  
  
They reached the bathroom and Yugi began cleaning his pants, purposely brushing against Yami. When he was done they left, Yami's face painted a faint pink.  
  
Guess Mr. Celebrity isn't as jaded as I assumed. Yugi laughed internally.  
  
They walked into the crowded dance floor just in time to see Seto stand up on the podium. Everyone quieted down and listened politely, Yami still standing next to his incognito aibou.  
  
"Welcome, friends!" Called Kaiba. "Thank you for coming. As you know, this party is in honor of Kaiba Corps' new business deal with the US Government and the Centers for Disease Control. Tonight I have a special guest with me, Yugi Kenshii, who is the head of the CDC and general in the United States Military!"  
  
Without a word Yugi made his way to the podium, swinging himself up next to Kaiba. He could feel Yami's incredulous eyes on him and knew that Yami knew who 'Kenshii' really was; the Purple Demon.  
  
"Hello!" Yugi said smoothly. "Thank you for the welcome, Mr. Kaiba. On behalf of my country I am able to greet all of you here. Fortunately for us," Yugi winked mischievously, "the United States has provided more than greetings. I come supplied with champagne!"  
  
Everyone cheered, Seto and Yugi climbing down. Yugi turned around to see Yami glaring down at him.  
  
"Nice of you to introduce yourself beforehand." Yami said, disapproving. 


	2. Enter Yami

Summary: YAY! My first lemon's in this chapter! ~Cheers~ So R/R please! Disclaimer: Ya, I know. I don't own Yugioh or the CDC...  
Everyone cheered, Seto and Yugi climbing down.  
  
Yugi turned around to see Yami glaring down at him. "Nice of you to introduce yourself beforehand." Yami said, disapproving.  
  
"Nice of you, too, Mr. Celebrity. If you had answered honestly I might have also." Yugi shot back sarcastically.  
  
He glanced around and saw a familiar sight: females with adoring eyes, heading their way.  
  
"Fuck!" He breathed. "Get me out of here, Set-" He looked around, but Seto had abandoned him to his fans. The only one left was Yami. Perfect.  
  
"Um, I know this is impolite but if you can get me out of here without them following I'll do anything!" He whispered, widening his eyes innocently. Of course he didn't mean it that way! No way would he ever say something like that!  
  
Yami swallowed discreetly and laughed. "I know the dangers of female fans. Where do you want to go?"  
  
"Anywhere with food and music." Replied Yugi gratefully. "I'll buy!"  
  
Yami quickly produced a cell phone and called up someone, the someone turning out to be three someone's with Goth clothes and large biceps. Yugi chuckled inwardly. This close he could sense Yami's thoughts, and he definitely was more than willing to be led by the nose. All Yugi had to do was continue and Yami'd probably even make the first move!  
  
They left quickly after one muscled guy pushed a cooing girl out of the way. Yami led the way to his limousine. "So, is Yugi your first name?" Asked Yami casually. Yugi nodded. "But most people call me Kenshii or one of those strange nicknames I seem to pick up." Yami laughed. "Well, you WERE the most eligible bachelor on the world this year. By the way, I didn't see you on the photo shoot, but your picture showed up in the article....?" "Well, there was a...scheduling...problem that day. Several people were dying and..." Yugi let himself trail off. All these lies were most uncomfortable, but as soon as the time was right Yami could answer all of Yugi's questions, like why had he been ignored and why...  
  
Yugi shook the thoughts out of his head. Time to kick some serious flirting ass.  
  
Meanwhile, Yami had been studying him. "You know," He mused, "You look very familiar. Where you born with the name Kenshii?"  
  
There was a suspicious glint to his eyes and Yugi knew that if he slipped up here there would be no way to go back.  
  
"Yes!" He sighed audibly. "Sometimes I want to change it to something simpler, but...I am the last of my line, and if I end up dying because of work there will be no Kenshii's left."  
  
The gleam left Yami's eyes, leaving a dull ache that Yugi could sense.  
  
Serves him right! Thought Yugi. At least Yami remembered the old Yugi.  
  
They reached the nightclub, a brightly lit club for punk or goth patrons called the Black Lagoon. Apparently Yami was a regular patron because they were ushered to a table right away.  
  
"Hello!" May I take your orders?" Asked a pretty girl that looked remarkably like...Mai!  
  
"Mai!" Greeted Yami. "I'll have a marguerita, what about you, Kenshii?"  
  
"I'll have a Bloody Mary." Yugi answered quickly, hoping that Mai wouldn't recognize him. She'd been one of the few people that hadn't ignored him.  
  
"Are you-" She began, before Yami cut her off.  
  
"No, Mai, he isn't." His voice was sad, but filled with brief affection when he introduced Yugi, mercifully leaving out the 'Purple Demon', Virus Killer titles out of it.  
  
Mai nodded warily, eying Yugi briefly before going to get their drinks.  
  
"Mai is an old friend of mine." Yami explained. "We used to know someone who looked a little like you. His first name was Yugi, too."  
  
"Where is he now?" Yugi asked, wanting to know where Yami thought he'd went.  
  
"We don't know. We don't know why he left, either. Only a small note, saying things that would never have come out of his mouth." Yami stopped. "Forgive me; let's talk about something else.  
  
Yugi nodded just as the drinks were served. He took a small sip of his drink, darting his tongue to lick the extra drops up in a way that had Yami staring for a split second. Then Yami buried his face in his drink, blushing for the second time that evening.  
  
"Want to dance?" Yugi chirped, laughing to himself. Yami didn't stand a chance against the seductive power of Yugi dancing. He'd learned quite a few things in America.  
  
They made their way to the dance floor and started dancing.  
  
Yugi was snatched up by a smiling man with long, black hair. Shooting an apologetic look back at Yami, he started dancing with the guy.  
  
The man danced closer and closer to him, until finally they were touching, dancing so close that their legs rubbed together.  
  
He shot a glance at Yami and say him dancing halfheartedly with a willowy fellow, brown curly hair brushing his shoulders. This was working. Yugi danced a few more songs with his partner, and then the man seemed content to buy Yugi a drink, so they went over to the bar.  
  
The guy stumbled slightly and fell partly on Yugi, groping him rudely on his ass. Yugi spun around.  
  
"Don't touch me, buddy." He said in a dangerous voice, but the guy just grinned. Yugi had to deal with this schmoe, before things got out of hand and he lost his temper.  
  
"Alright, big fella, lets go to a more secluded spot!" Yugi said in a seductive voice that sounded sickly to his ears, but the man followed as Yugi led him into a patch of smoke at one end of the club.  
  
He quickly turned around and karate chopped the guys hand when he tried another grope, shoving his elbow into the mans gut when he stumbled forward, and then ended it by knocking the persistent man's head against the wall. He slid down bonelessly, but Yugi could tell that he was still breathing.  
  
Yugi smiled grimly. Three moves and no blood; at least he had managed to control his anger and not kill him altogether. Rape and harassment was something Yugi never tolerated.  
  
He started to saunter back to the main area when someone surfaced in the smoke. It was Mai!  
  
"You ARE Yugi Motou, aren't you?" She asked hysterically. "We all thought you might have died!"  
  
"And what will you do if I am?" Yugi asked. "Tell Yami?"  
  
Mai shook her head. "It's obvious he doesn't know, and I won't tell him. It's also obvious you can take care of yourself now." She gestured towards the unconscious fellow. "But I'll walk out of here with you so Yami doesn't worry. I don't know why you're back but I know why you left and I will help if you need me."  
  
Yugi nodded his thanks and they both strode out of the mist. Yami was sitting at their table, looking slightly agitated, but he calmed down when he saw Yugi.  
  
"Where were you?" He demanded. "This place can get rough!"  
  
Yugi's jaw hardened. "Thank you for the advice. You see, I wouldn't have known. I've never been to equally seedy bars in Africa or Asia or Europe or in the United States!" He said sarcastically, and Yami winced. "Sorry. You just seem..."  
  
"Weak?" Asked Yugi. With effort he controlled his temper. There would be time later for that. "I'm ready to leave now." Yugi said abruptly, remembering what he had told Seto to do. "Would you mind giving me a ride back to Kaiba Corp?"  
  
Yami seemed disappointed but they left.  
~10 minutes LATER~  
The limousine drove up to Kaiba Corp doors, glinting silver in the moonlight, but they didn't open.  
  
"Damn!" Yugi cursed. "This place has a curfew!"  
  
Yami laughed.  
  
"Look, can you just take me to the nearest hotel, please?" Asked Yugi innocently. "I'm sorry to be taking so much of your time."  
  
Yami shook his head hurriedly. "It's no trouble. And the nearest hotel is farther away than my house. You can stay there!"  
  
Yugi looked doubtful, but he agreed. "If that's all right with you..."  
  
Yami perked up and they drove to his house, a large suite in the wealthy part of town.  
  
"I have a bigger house in the country." He explained to Yugi. "This little place is only for my in-town visits.  
  
Yugi smiled shyly and they walked in. "Er, if you like you can go ahead and take a shower now." Yami told him.  
  
After a short discussion on placement of towels and different shampoos, Yugi got into the shower. He washed himself unhurriedly, making sure to shampoo and condition his hair.  
  
When he got out, he made sure to put on his pants but no shirt. Yugi walked into the kitchen, where Yami was sipping a cup of coffee.  
  
"Want so-" Yami's voice stopped in midword as he noticed that Yugi was not wearing any top. Yugi's hard muscles stood out, giving him a wiry build, scattered with a few scars.  
  
"Do I want some coffee?" Interpreted Yugi, eyes twinkling. "Yes, thank you."  
  
Yami started and got out another cup, eyes still trained on Yugi's bare chest. Yami got out another cup for Yugi and gave it to him, drawing closer. Yugi looked up into Yami's eyes. They were red, the red of drying blood, but for a second Yugi was captivated.  
  
Then Yami carefully set down his cup and swooped in to kiss Yugi. Yugi was shocked. He had had no idea how forward Yami was.  
  
Guess this is just another easy fuck for him...  
  
Yami licked at Yugi's bottom him, asking for entrance, and when he got it Yami's tongue was inside his mouth in a flash, exploring every nook and cranny.  
  
Yugi moaned a little, rubbing Yami's tongue with his own. In their rush, though, they had forgotten the counter behind Yugi. Yugi backed up into it, breaking the kiss with an eep of pain when he collided.  
  
Yami grinned apologetically and picked Yugi up, taking him to his room. Yami tumbled Yugi onto his bed, lying on top of his hikari, but he hesitated.  
  
"What is it?" Breathed Yugi. "Just do it." "Are you sure?" Asked Yami. "Yes, I'm sure! And further more, you've fucked enough people that this should come second nature to you!" Breathed Yugi. "Do you think I'd have let you TOUCH me if I didn't welcome it?!" But Yami hesitated still. ~LEMON ALERT!!!~ Yugi was exasperated. They had come this far. He needed to catch Yami off guard, dammit!  
  
Yugi pulled Yami towards him and kissed him fiercely, savaging the larger man with his tongue, thrusting up with his hips. Yami let out a groan and Yugi knew the other man had a hard on. Yami finally reacted, sucking on Yugi's neck, making Yugi wimper.  
  
Yugi buried his hands in Yami's hair, making small groans as Yami sucked his way down to a nipple, swirling around it with his tongue. Yugi moaned even loader, and he took his hands from Yami's hair to run them under Yami's shirt, making him shiver.  
  
He tweaked one of Yami's nipples, causing Yami to buck his hips, creating friction.  
  
"You have too much on!" Breathed Yugi, who dragged Yami's shirt over his head, throwing it on the ground. Yami was busy working on Yugi's leather pants, and he finally just ripped the zipper off.  
  
Yugi impatiently did the same with Yami's pants, and Yami took Yugi in the mouth, slowly sucking on it, Yugi feeling waves of ecstasy come over him, as he forgot for a single second who he was, or that he was being deep- throated by the man he hated most in the world, or that his problems might be ended with this man's death.  
  
He came in Yami's mouth, and Yami swallowed it down.  
  
"You taste good." He murmured to Yugi. "You taste like innocence, like light. You taste like-" A terribly look was forming in Yami's eyes. He was going to say you taste like Yugi Motou, not that Yami had ever tasted him before.  
  
"Fuck me now!" Moaned Yugi, thinking quickly. He caressed Yami, reaching down into his discarded pants to find a bottle of lube. He handed it to Yami, who spread it on the outside of Yugi and one of his fingers.  
  
He carefully slid one finger into Yugi, who groaned. Yami slid another finger in, until Yugi was almost screaming.  
  
"Just do it!" Yugi cried. Yami drove into Yugi deeply, hitting Yugi's pleasure spot the first time in, so Yugi's tight ass tightened even further.  
  
Yami came, kissing Yugi as he did so, and Yugi came over Yami's chest. ~END LEMON!!!~ Yugi flopped over next to Yami, curling up beside him like they had used to do so long ago, before Yami had started ignoring him, before America, before nine years of pain.  
  
//Aibou?//Asked a sleepy voice.  
  
/?/ He replied. First a feeling of shock, then one of contentment washed over Yugi, projected from Yami.  
  
They both fell asleep, happy and peaceful for one night. ~~~~~~~~~~Two Hours LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yugi woke up suddenly. Someone was holding him, someone familiar.  
  
Yugi gasped as the events of the previous night came flooding back to him. He crawled out from under Yami and searched through the ruins of his pants, pausing to take out a tiny handgun and to strap a throwing knife on each arm.  
  
Silently he padded back to Yami, trying to puzzle everything out.  
  
One night of sex and fun doesn't change 12 years of pain! He reasoned.  
  
Yugi had to get the secret out of Yami. 


	3. Sourness

Summary: Yugi finally got it on with Yami! *pants happily* But he's got a knife and a real big grudge... Pray for Yami. Disclaimer: I don't own anything, much less a successful anime. However, I DO own a Yami plushy that is all mine! A.N.- Thanks to everyone who reviewed! This is only my second fanfic so I'm happy to get any! Oh, and the format for the first two chapters was really weird and it was hard to read... I'll try to repost it and get it looking better!  
  
~Flashback~ Yugi woke up suddenly. Someone was holding him, someone familiar.  
  
Yugi gasped as the events of the previous night came flooding back to him. He crawled out from under Yami and searched through the ruins of his pants, pausing to take out a tiny handgun and to strap a throwing knife on each arm.  
  
Silently he padded back to Yami, trying to puzzle everything out.  
  
One night of sex and fun doesn't change 12 years of pain! He reasoned.  
  
Yugi had to get the secret out of Yami. ~End Flashback~  
  
Yugi sat back on his heels, staring up at Yami, who was on the bed, still slumbering peacefully.  
  
This is getting annoying... Yugi thought, gritting his teeth. The fool hadn't even moved for half an hour!  
  
"Yami!" He hissed, hoping to jolt his darker half awake. "Wake the hell up!"  
  
"NNnnnnngg?" Muttered Yami sleepily, cutely blinking his dark red eyes. "What is it...?"  
  
Yugi stood up from the carpet, fingering his throwing knife. If worse came to worst, he could always claim he'd never been here. Kaiba would probably even back him up.  
  
Apparently the events of last night were rushing back to the model, because he gave a short gasp. "Yugi?!", and then a more tentative question down the soul bond. //Is that really you?//  
  
"Yes, it's me." Yugi replied, trying to make his voice hard. "I have some questions for you."  
  
Yami just nodded, staring at Yugi. //I have questions, too. Why did you leave? And how? Why did you come back, and why-this?// Yami gestured at the rumpled bedroom happily. //Oh, my koi, I have longed for this so long! Why did you finally return?//  
  
"Please don't call me your koi. I would like to talk." Replied Yugi, inwardly steaming at Yami's audacity and rudeness. 'I've longed for this soooooo long!!!!!!!' God. Longed for what? To see exactly how tight his former hikari is? Longed to fuck me blind?!  
  
Yami finally the hint, sitting up and looking at Yugi expectantly. "What is it?" Yami saw the knife in Yugi's hand and his eyes widened in shock. "What are you doing?!"  
  
He chuckled. "Simple. I'm taking back what you stole from me nine years ago. I want you to answer everything I ask, and don't even THINK about calling in some guards. I have enough blackmail on you to bribe a small African country!"  
  
Yami nodded dumbly, going into shock. "What do you want to know?"  
  
"I'm going to show you something, and you get to tell me what you know about it." Yugi pulled the forgotten vial of red liquid from his pile of clothes, the same vial he had been wearing as decoration just a day before.  
  
"This contains a poison, which is extremely lethal, and will kill in less than a minute. Currently it is illegal in every single law abiding nation in the world." Yugi pulled the silver stopper out, tipping it back into his mouth.  
  
"NO! Don't do it, Yugi!" Yami leapt forward, trying to stop his hikari from drinking, but Yugi fended him off easily with his free hand.  
  
The red liquid flowed into Yugi's mouth, gushing into his throat when he swallowed.  
  
"Let me call an ambulance! Don't make me watch this!" Pleaded Yami. Yugi simply laughed, a harsh noise.  
  
He pointed to a clock. "Let's wait. This shouldn't take longer than a minute."  
  
Yami nodded, pained, assuming that he was about to witness a suicide.  
  
Yugi began to chuckle when thirty seconds had passed. "Right about now, most people would be experiencing a slight tingle in their arms and legs. In about ten more seconds, they would start to freeze up. By sixty seconds, they would be gone."  
  
Slowly the seconds ticked by, and Yugi calmly began brushing his hair, still keeping a wary eye on Yami, who looked not a little disturbed at Yugi's behavior.  
  
"Oh, relax!" Yugi growled when 57 seconds had passed. "Nothing's going to happen!"  
  
"Then, what-" Yami cut off, confused. Yugi wasn't behaving like a depressed, suicidal person. He even looked sane, apart from the vicious looking knife still laying beside him.  
  
"The point is, I should have died. But I didn't. And it has something to do with you." Yugi's eyes hardened, making his darker half shiver.  
  
"I don't know anything about this, Yugi!" He protested. "It's not the Yami and Hikari link, or Bakura couldn't have died!"  
  
Yugi nodded slowly. That was true, but at the same time Yami was the only supernatural thing to enter his life. He must be the key.  
  
"All right, Yami. I'll buy that. But it has something to do with you. And until I find out how to reverse it, you get to help me look!"  
  
Yami grinned rakishly, surprisingly resilient for a model who had been fucked, threatened, and seen an almost suicide, all within 24 hours. "Sure, little one. Don't you want some more questions answered?" He purred. "Or is this all just a chance to get to know me again?"  
  
Yugi snarled. "Don't you dare! I haven't been through hell and back for a model like you, barely more than a whore, to judge me! I've even tried ripping my own throat out. That wont work either! Nor will stepping into traffic, paying someone to murder me, or jumping out of a fifty-story building! So do not even think about crossing me! I've been through more than you can dream of! I have literally injected deadly viruses into my own bloodstream. I am indestructible! And you WILL help me die!"  
  
Yami jerked back, mouth dropping open. "Wh-why do you want to die?" He stammered, staring in shock.  
  
Yugi chuckled, laughing louder and louder until he was practically rolling on the plush carpet in mirth. "Hahahahahahaha....You....hehe...Have no clue, do you?"  
  
He collected himself and regained composure. "You, Yami! You left me to fend for myself, left me hurting. Everyone in this city forsook me! While you were in a photo shoot, (coughWhoringSessioncough), I was alone. Did you ever notice the bullies, or my pretty bruises?"  
  
Yami's jaw dropped open. "You were hurt? When was this? Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
Yugi stopped laughing. "I tried." He stated quietly, voice rising. "You were always off, flirting with some photographer or producer, trying to 'make your own way in the world'. Weren't those the words you used when I wanted to spend more time with you? Well, guess what. You picked the wrong person to fuck, this time. I'm back, and I need your help."  
  
Yami nodded slowly, shame in his eyes. "I'll help you." He whispered. 


	4. An Agreement

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh! Summary: Yay! Yami just agreed to help Yugi find a way to die! Fun! Reviews! Thank you so much!  
  
~~Flashback~~ "You, Yami! You left me to fend for myself, left me hurting. Everyone in this city forsook me! While you were in a photo shoot, coughWhoringSessioncough, I was alone. Did you ever notice the bullies, or my pretty bruises?"  
  
Yami's jaw dropped open. "You were hurt? When was this? Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
Yugi stopped laughing. "I tried." He stated quietly, voice rising. "You were always off, flirting with some photographer or producer, trying to 'make your own way in the world'. Weren't those the words you used when I wanted to spend more time with you? Well, guess what. You picked the wrong person to fuck, this time. I'm back, and I need your help."  
  
Yami nodded slowly, shame in his eyes. "I'll help you." He whispered.  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
Yugi left his darker half's house exultantly. Yami was going to help him! Some part of Yugi's mind told him that this wasn't a good thing, that he should take hold of the happiness Yami was offering him and run with it, but he pushed the thought away.  
  
While walking back, memories flashed back.  
  
"Are you Motou, Yugi? Welcome to the Military Academy! You're a medical graduate, eh?" A thin faced man asked disinterestedly. "Well, we're not going to cut you any breaks!" ....... The pain. Just running, again and again and again, in one spot, they wouldn't let him stop! "Dammit, Motou! Just give up! You're too weak!" A cuff on his cheek, and he was falling... More pain. He had to be strong, to pay everyone back for all they had done to him. Had to pay back Yami!  
  
Yugi shook the thought away. In the military, everyone had been convinced that he was too soft, too weak. At first. He'd practiced everyday, and thanks to the bullies back home had ignored their shoves and comments. He had been trained in Domino City to ignore pain.  
  
Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me... He laughed inwardly. Again, everything came back to his darker half. Yami was his past and his future, the annoying pharaoh that just wouldn't go away! But finally Yami would help him...  
  
The tall, handsome man lay down his cards one by one. "I win, Honda! You should have remembered to put Flame Swordsman in defense mode!" Everyone around the two clapped excitedly, gathering around Yami. He laughed richly, basking in their praise.  
  
(A.N. I know that Honda doesn't really play Duel Monsters, and that Flame Swordsman is Jou's card, but he's a character that I really HATE, him and Otogi... Expect more Honda and Otogi bashing!)  
  
Yugi walked over to Honda, laying a comforting hand on Jou's shoulder. "It's all right. You played a good duel!"  
  
"Shaddup!" Honda said, jerking away. "Just go home, Yugi! Can't you understand that we don't want you around? You just follow Yami around like some disgusting puppy!"  
  
He flinched away from Honda, running away down the path before someone noticed his tears. But before he left Yugi saw Yami watching him, calculating, deep, bloody eyes silently supporting Honda.  
  
Finally Yugi snapped out of his reverie to realize that he was standing in front of Seto's mansion, where he was staying.  
  
He had to talk to Seto some more.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The CEO was sitting on his couch, Jou curled up next to him. His laptop was out, but Seto's face was soft as he looked at a slumbering Jou.  
  
"Seto? Can I talk to you?"  
  
A smirk graced Seto's face when he saw Yugi. "Had fun last night?" He asked softly, easing away from the other man, careful to avoid waking up Jou.  
  
They walked out of the room and into Seto's office, Yugi not even bothering to respond to the comment. Kaiba knew good and well what the two had been doing, but Yugi wasn't about to admit to it!  
  
"I have a sealed envelope in a vault in America. Should I die, I would like you to release the contents of it, in this city." Yugi said without preamble. Seto would do it, of course. The deal he had made with Kaiba Corp had more than paid back Seto's investment; it had increased his profits ten-fold already.  
  
"Of course I will, Yugi-kun. Might I ask why, though......?" Seto's face was scrunched slightly, a sign that he was thinking hard.  
  
Yugi smiled, the very picture of mystery.  
  
~~~~~~~~One Day Later~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami opened his front door quickly, letting Yugi in. The two were meeting to look over some ancient Egyptian spell books and plan a way to undo his invincibility.  
  
"I still don't understand why you want to do this." Said Yami, for the one thousandth time.  
  
Yugi gritted his teeth. How imbecilic could the pharaoh get??? It wasn't like he had had a little fight with his friends and ran away over a few hurt feelings. They had ignored him for three years, treating Yami like some god while he wasted away in a corner, longing to be remembered.  
  
"Just help me find a way to get the freak away from here. You'll forget about me again, and your oh-so-perfect world will never be threatened again!"  
  
Yami looked hurt. He turned away. "By the way," He said over his shoulder, "I have some modeling associates coming over so act decent please."  
  
Yugi nearly snarled. He was in a life and death situation, and what did Yami do? Invite over some modeling friends!  
  
The doorbell rang and Yami went to answer it, coming back into the library with three men, one of whom had a high ponytail and striking green eyes.  
  
This time, Yugi DID snarl. Otogi rushed over to him happily. "Yugi? It IS you! It's been so long! I knew you'd do great here in Domino! Why didn't you come to visit me sooner?"  
  
With that, the other boy pulled Yugi into a heart-stopping, tongue-rolling kiss.  
  
~~~TBC!!!  
  
Okkies, that was the end of chapter four! I finally updated! *Takes a bow* Before you ask, there will be no Yugi/Otogi action, nothing like that except some flashback scenes. So, hope you enjoyed it! 


	5. One Kiss too Many

Summary: My, oh My! Yugi just got kissed.... And by none other than Otogi!!! *Grins wildly* Sorry, folks, no Y/O action (well maybe a little in memories), but other than that, nothing! Nada!  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, from now on there is no disclaimer. If ya need it, refer back to any other chappie!  
  
Yes, I am now replying to my reviewers! I am sooo sorry that I haven't ever done this before, but I didn't know how (and still don't!)  
  
Phery: Sorry it took so long! Hope you like it!  
  
SoulDreamer: Thank you! I don't think it's that good myself, but enjoy the next chapter pweaze.  
  
YumeTakato: Sorry I made Otogi sorta evil... but he's not THAT bad, see? He let Yugi be seme! *points to the part about Yugi, Otogi and a kinky pair of handcuffs*  
  
Koishii no Tenshi: I updated! Yay!  
  
Rikainiel: Tehe! I like that line, too! It reminds me of a sad romance novel! Sorry about the delays on updating my other stories. I just don't get around to writing sometimes. But I promise to have at least one more new chapter up in the next two weeks!  
  
Sansi: I want them to be happy, too! Believe me, I'm as sappy as they come! Yugi and Yami will get together, whether they like it or not!  
  
Hiei Dragon Girl: That's really nice of you! *Blushes* I promise to update more often, too...  
  
Yami no rose: Thanks! And, by the way, you were my very first reviewer on this fic! That's cool! *Cheers at yami no rose*  
  
...Before I start the chapter, I have a question. I've never been really good with the format on ff.net, and now I cant figure out to make something in italics. Can anyone give me some tips???  
  
/Yugi to Yami/ //Yami to Yugi//  
  
~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~  
  
"By the way," Yami said over his shoulder, "I have some modeling associates coming over so act decent please."  
  
Yugi nearly snarled. He was in a life and death situation, and what did Yami do? Invite over some modeling friends!  
  
The doorbell rang and Yami went to answer it, coming back into the library with three men, one of whom had a high ponytail and striking green eyes.  
  
This time, Yugi DID snarl. Otogi rushed over to him happily. "Yugi? It IS you! It's been so long! I knew you'd do great here in Domino! Why didn't you come to visit me sooner?"  
  
With that, the other boy pulled Yugi into a heart-stopping, tongue-rolling kiss.  
  
~~~~End Flashback~~~~  
  
Yugi couldn't breathe. Otogi was doing his personal best to suck the air out of him. And his hands... Were slipping into Yugi's shirt! He pulled away hurriedly.  
  
"Otogi! What the fuck are you doing to my aibou?!?!?!?" Snarled Yami, eyes flashing murderously.  
  
Otogi gave a huge smirk, looking back at Yugi. "I *knew* you weren't really from America!"  
  
Yugi opened his mouth, ready to give that fool a tongue-lashing (Not like that you hentai's!) but Yami beat him to it.  
  
"How do you know Yugi?" Yami's hands were clenched into fists and his body was rigid. "And WHY did you just kiss him?!"  
  
Yugi decided to step in. Everyone was looking tense, and Yami looked about to do some 'Soul-Crush'-ing. "Yami, relax. I know Otogi from America. We met during military school. Well, my military school. He was doing a modeling job for Ralph Lauren at the time."  
  
Otogi pouted. "Yugi, you are sooo mean to me. Tell all the facts! We didn't just meet. We went out for a while, too!"  
  
Yami eyes got even deadlier. "Is this true, Yugi?" He said softly, angrily.  
  
Yugi nodded calmly. "Yes, we dated for a month."  
  
His darker half was projecting jealousy and fury. "Sorry, but Yugi and I have to talk. You all can come back tomorrow."  
  
Otogi sneered. "What, Yami, don't like the idea of me fucking your boyfriend? Actually, most of the time it was him fucking me, but..."  
  
Yugi's vision went red. Somehow he felt a knife materialize in his hand, probably dropped down from his arm. But it was a weapon, and that was all that counted!  
  
"Uh-oh..." Stuttered Otogi, glancing at Yugi. "Yami, just back away slowly!"  
  
Yugi snarled.  
  
"...Or not. Just put the knife *down*, Yugi! We won't fight anymore, okay?"  
  
Yami nodded quickly. "That's right!"  
  
Yugi sighed, his eyes going normal again. He slipped the knife back up his sleeve. "Sorry!" He muttered. "Anger management never did much for me."  
  
The green eyed boy laughed. "I'll second that! Remember the time you got mad at me, right after that cop lent you a pair of handcuffs for training?"  
  
He giggled despite himself, glancing over at Yami to see the man's jaw drooping to the floor.  
  
//Kinky...// Was the thought he picked up from the spirit.  
  
"Um! Well, Yami, why the hell were you so mad?!?!"  
  
Yami blushed. His voice was barely audible, the anger from before completely forgotten. "Well, I got a little jealous..."  
  
Yugi made a look of incomprehension. "You're helping me look for a spell. How did Otogi make you jealous?"  
  
//........//  
  
/Well?/  
  
//You're my aibou. And you had sex with me, for Ra's Sake! What do you expect?!//  
  
It was Yugi's turn to have his mouth hang open. /You really think we're ever going to repeat that experience? I need you to help me, nothing more!/  
  
//...Fine. In that case, we better get working. Get Otogi out of here.//  
  
Yami's voice sounded hurt, and more than a little gruff. But Yugi didn't really care; whatever Yami was feeling didn't even compare with what he'd gone through!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few hours later, Yugi yawned tiredly, closing yet another arcane book of Egyptian spells. There had been a spell to make someone impervious to metal, unable to drown, and poison proof, but nothing about complete invincibility!  
  
A loud bam echoed behind him, and he turned, just in time to see Yami frustratedly closing his book as well. "That's all I can handle for one day!" The pharaoh sighed, looking dejected.  
  
Yugi nodded, preparing to stand up, but Yami didn't try to escort him to the door. He lit a fire in the huge, green-marbled fireplace.  
  
"So... Do you want to know about how our friends have been?"  
  
Yugi shook his head with a small smile. "Seto filled me in on the major stuff... But I do have a question. Why did Bakura kill himself?"  
  
The other mans pleasant expression dropped. "Bakura was really messed up." Yami said softly. "He'd had a bad life back in Egypt, and things weren't much better in this day and time. He managed to get hooked on heroine, and figured that Ryou was better off without him."  
  
"So he killed himself!?" Yugi asked incredulously. "Wasn't there any other option?!"  
  
"Not in his opinion. Now he's dead, and Ryou's not much better. You see, it is not possible for half of a soul to live without the other. Dark and light will perish if not eclipsed by each other."  
  
Yugi's head was reeling. Did this mean that, when he died, Yami would die soon after?!  
  
~~~TBC  
  
Wow! I'm actually posting a chapter! Go me!  
  
Sorry it's been a while, but my NOSY friends and family have been wanting to know what I've been typing for so many hours. If I told my homophobic friends that I was writing yaoi, and PWP at that, they'd freak and send me to some home! ;) 


End file.
